


Слушай (он говорил тебе пять раз)

by bfcure, fandom Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, Love Languages, M/M, Obligatory Keats Reference, Repeated Love Confessions to Idiot Angels, Translation, author: darcylindbergh, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure, https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/fandom%20Good%20Omens%202020
Summary: Кроули далеко не всё говорит вслух. Азирафаэль не всегда слышит его с первого раза, но он учится не удивляться.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, ФБ Good Omens 2020: мини G-T





	Слушай (он говорил тебе пять раз)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [listen (he's already told you five times)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19053553) by [darcylindbergh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darcylindbergh/pseuds/darcylindbergh). 



> Рейтинг Mature — авторский. Секс (точнее, намёк на него) описан настолько неграфично, что это однозначно PG-13.

**I. Подарки**

«Я не должен удивляться», — думает Азирафаэль. Но на щеках всё равно вспыхивает румянец, а сердце, которому, как и Азирафаэлю, тесно в человеческом теле, останавливается на мгновение, а потом начинает биться с удвоенной силой.

Кроули снова оставил у кассы букет в вазе.

Азирафаэль знает: в магазине появилась новая книга. Цветы — это предлог, отвлекающий манёвр, не до конца побеждённый инстинкт змея-трикстера, чьи намерения всегда благие, несмотря на все каверзы и проделки.

Азирафаэль найдёт книгу сегодня или завтра — или даже послезавтра. Она будет лежать в основании покосившейся башни из других томов или аккуратно стоять на полке с таким видом, словно всегда там была. Но в инвентарном списке этой книги не окажется, а обложка будет подозрительно чистой. Кроули приносит первые издания Теннисона и Уитмена, Байрона и Китса — поэтов, чьи творческие годы он проспал, из века, который он пропустил. Это как молчаливая клятва больше так не делать, но он притворяется, что к появлению упомянутых книг не имеет никакого отношения.

Сегодня в вазе ирисы — высокие, царственные, с тёмными сморщенными лепестками, пахнущие весенним дождём. Они прекрасны.

Книга, когда Азирафаэль её найдёт, ничем не уступит им в красоте.

**II. Поступки**

Азирафаэль задумывается о том, чтобы выпить чаю, и обнаруживает чашку у локтя. Из неё, как приглашающий жест, поднимается пар.

— Я подумал, тебе захочется чашечку. — На пороге стоит Кроули: вытянутые линии, выставленное вперёд бедро, весёлая ухмылка. — Также я запер дверь и повесил табличку «закрыто». Магазин работал лишние двадцать минут, ангел. Сюда мог ворваться какой-нибудь бандит.

На лице Азирафаэля отражается восторг, и он не пытается этого скрыть. Чай идеальный, крепко заваренный, чуть разбавленный молоком.

— Спасибо, — искренне говорит Азирафаэль.

Кроули улыбается уголком рта. Улыбка полна нежности.

— Должно быть, это хорошая книга, раз она тебя так заворожила.

В каком-то смысле диван с россыпью пуховых подушек и перекинутыми через спинку мягкими одеялами ручной вязки всегда принадлежал Кроули. Он сидит на нём как на старом троне, как в уютном гнезде. В начале весны воздух ещё не успел прогреться как следует, и Азирафаэль с замиранием сердца следит, как Кроули устраивается среди одеял и подушек.

Он расслаблен, и Азирафаэль расслабляется тоже. В груди перестаёт быть тесно. Он вновь опускает взгляд на страницу.

— Тьма мне близка, — тихо читает вслух Азирафаэль, и на губах Кроули медленно расцветает улыбка: он узнаёт Китса. — Как часто в час ночной...

После строк в стихотворении остаётся немного, и в наступившей тишине Азирафаэль слушает дыхание Кроули, шорох его пальцев, шёпот ресниц. Если он внимательно прислушается, то сможет услышать сердцебиение Кроули, без нужды громкое, нечеловечески медленное и при этом ровное.

Они — соловьи, крылатые бессмертные, но Азирафаэль смотрит на Кроули, свернувшегося под многочисленными одеялами, и не чувствует себя одиноким.

**III. Время**

Они не торопятся уходить.

Ужин не заканчивается. Люди за соседними столиками появляются и исчезают, появляются и исчезают. Азирафаэль едва их замечает.

Возможно, «Ритц» — самый шикарный ресторан в Лондоне, но ему не сравниться с местами, которые в такие вечера находит Кроули: маленькими ресторанчиками, что скрываются в переулках, со столиками в укромных уголках и мерцающими свечами в качестве освещения. Сквозь створчатые двери доносится смех поваров и официантов, семьи не только по крови, но и по выбору. Они выкладывают свои истории на разномастные тарелки и требуют, чтобы их услышали.

В этих ресторанчиках вкус еды похож на воспоминания. В греческой долме чувствуется тысячелетний бриз, цыплёнок с чесноком пахнет, как жаркое полуденное солнце много веков назад, а яблочный тарт — как возвращение домой десятилетия спустя.

Кроули бросает на Азирафаэля взгляд поверх бокала с вином.

— Помнишь? — спрашивает он, шёпотом передавая тайну через скатерть. Он выбирает лучшие воспоминания и смеётся, задавая вопрос: — Ты помнишь время, когда?..

Азирафаэль помнит. Он провёл шесть тысяч лет в погоне за Кроули и шесть тысяч лет, опережая его. Шесть тысяч лет он на орбите вокруг странных глаз Кроули и его чёрных крыльев, чувствуя жгучее напряжение, пока они вечно кружат рядом, постоянно сближаясь, готовясь к столкновению и разлетаясь в разные стороны на расстоянии каких-то дюймов.

Иногда Азирафаэлю хочется просто остановиться.

— У меня дома есть бутылка Шато Лафит, — предлагает он. — Если ты никуда не спешишь.

Кроули с декадентским удовлетворением откидывается на спинку стула.

— В моём распоряжении всё время мира.

**IV. Слова поощрения**

Прежде Азирафаэль не представлял, что слова способны виться и скручиваться, тянуться и сжиматься. Они тяжестью висят в воздухе, застывают, выставленные на всеобщее обозрение, пока их значение занимает пустое пространство, как корни, прорастающие в тёмной, чёрной земле. Они отчаянно требуют ответа, и неизвестно, получат ли они то, чего так жаждут.

Азирафаэль и раньше слышал признания. Однако ни одно из них не походило на это.

«Мне действительно пора перестать удивляться», — думает Азирафаэль. Но он уже перестал дышать.

Слова как огонь на губах Кроули, когда он их произносит. Они подобны вулкану и сжигают его изнутри горечью и стыдом, как приговор за то, что демон осмелился озвучить крамольную мысль. Кроули говорит их так, словно слова превращают его в преступника, полного ярости и одновременно отчаяния. Это признание вины и мольба о прощении за то, что он произнёс фразу вслух.

Кроули говорит так, будто он снова падает, делает шаг с края Небес, понимая, отныне и навсегда, что его никто не поймает.

Кажется, он произносит эти слова целую вечность.

После он закрывает глаза и ждёт, запрокинув голову, готовый принять любую кару, любое наказание. Как будто Азирафаэль собирается вытащить пламенеющий меч и сжечь Кроули священным огнём; как будто он хочет вырезать сердце у него из груди, бьющееся, окровавленное, источник прозвучавших слов. Кроули убрал крылья на другой пласт бытия, но их тень видна на стене. Он стоит неподвижно. Перья дрожат.

Азирафаэль встаёт.

— Ты мне доверяешь? — спрашивает он.

Молчание, долгое и непостижимое. Азирафаэль вспоминает тишину, царившую в городе после трагедии: бесконечные тихие ночи в Александрии, когда в воздухе ещё витал пепел; смертоносный туман во Флоренции, который не разгоняли колокола, ибо им велели умолкнуть; зловещие потоки воды, бьющиеся в окна Ханькоу.

Кроули открывает глаза. И отвечает:

— Да.

**V. Прикосновения**

Есть вещи, которые Азирафаэль может узнать, если пожелает.

Есть что-то в том, как прерывается дыхание и сокращаются мышцы. То, что существует лишь тогда, когда кожа покрывается мурашками, приоткрываются губы и бешено колотится сердце. Азирафаэль говорит на этом языке, и он хороший переводчик.

— Можно? — спрашивает он. Пальцы замирают над запястьем Кроули. Кожа в этом месте тонкая и бледная, лиловые вены близко к поверхности. Раньше ничто не намекало, что Кроули может быть уязвим.

Он дышит неровно и рвано. Тем не менее кивает.

У Кроули тёплая кожа.

У него тёплая кожа, и Азирафаэль проводит пальцами по венам, ловит частый пульс — дрожащее напоминание о грозовом сердце, похороненном глубоко внутри, и чёрно-синее подтверждение, что Кроули — неважно, кем ещё его хотят видеть остальные — живой.

При желании Азирафаэль может уравновесить чашу весов и узнать, сколько весит перо. В этот момент во тьме и пыли книжного магазина Кроули не сводит глаз с пальцев Азирафаэля, которые нежно — о, так нежно — обхватывают его запястье, и его душа устремляется ввысь.

Азирафаэль хочет знать, что испытывает Кроули, когда он к нему прикасается. Задаётся вопросом, ощущает ли Кроули его эмоции.

— Я никогда не чувствовал ничего, похожего на тебя, — наконец говорит он, поднимая голову, чтобы встретиться с Кроули взглядом. В глазах Кроули ожидание приговора и какая-то обречённость. Но когда он пытается убрать руку, Азирафаэль его не отпускает. Он наклоняется ближе и шепчет, словно боясь его спугнуть: — Я имею в виду, ты красивый.

После паузы Кроули изумлённо выдыхает:

— Ох.

Азирафаэль его целует. 

Есть вещи, которые нельзя произнести вслух. Есть вещи, о которых не расскажешь словами.  
Их можно только почувствовать. Азирафаэль стоит рядом с Кроули, держа его за запястье, прижимаясь губами к его губам, и чувствует их все.

От крещендо всего этого, восторга и смятения, негармоничных нестройных звуков перехватывает дыхание. Это потрясающе, великолепно, это все незаданные вопросы и неполученные ответы, и каждый момент шести тысяч лет, который должен был привести к этой минуте, вся ярость и скорбь и весь ужас, да, — но также удивительные чудеса, смех и надежда, обожжённые ступни Кроули и его улыбка уголком рта, и бесконечная, древняя любовь, оплетающая его рёбра и не дающая рассыпаться на части. Она окутывает Азирафаэля, и признание повторяется бессчётное количество раз: «Я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя».

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — вслух говорит Азирафаэль, и из горла Кроули вырывается звук, словно ему больно. — Я тебя не слышал. Я не знаю, почему я тебя не слышал.

— Это не имеет значения, — торопливо заверяет Кроули. На самом деле имеет. Но он придвигается ближе, дотрагивается кончиками пальцев до лица Азирафаэля. И теперь, когда признание прозвучало, кажется, что Кроули не в силах перестать его повторять. «Я люблю тебя, я люблю тебя», — говорят его пальцы и глаза. «Я люблю тебя», — вторят им губы, но не словами.  
Азирафаэль целует Кроули, Кроули отвечает на поцелуй, и он чувствует всё.

Руки. О, эти руки, и изгиб бёдер Кроули, и ямочка на ключице, размах крыльев и порозовевшая грудь. Азирафаэль чувствует всё: тяжесть тела Кроули, щемящую тоску в его голосе, а руки... о, вот они. Они трогают, сжимают, тянутся к Азирафаэлю. Дыхание Кроули, вкус его губ и запах кожи, шея, когда он откидывает голову... Азирафаэль чувствует всё. Неловкие изучающие прикосновения и тихий восторг, жар, когда их лбы соприкасаются, вскрик, напряжение, движение и ритм. «Пожалуйста, Азирафаэль, пожалуйста». Жажда и желание, «сейчас» и «навсегда», а потом — один кристально ясный момент и следующая за ним тишина.

Азирафаэль не выпускает Кроули из объятий, держит его, прижимает к груди и дышит.

— Кроули, — негромко говорит он, щекоча дыханием щёку. — Я слушаю.

**Author's Note:**

> Проголосовать за работу можно по [ссылке](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdNX_lV1g3UNTghg7HtI8eH8G5wLXTSxS3d5xeMRMuvtbeoTQ/viewform)
> 
> Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд.


End file.
